


In the Grove

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' <i>Down to Agincourt</i> series</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

' "That is the worst of us," he breathes, expression hardening into determination. Turning to face the man beside him, he lifts his chin. "Qafsiel Kaziel, Cassiel, Messenger, by whatever name, with whatever rite, in whatever appearance it is right to invoke thee, I entreat you to grant me a single request."

"If it is within my power to grant--" Gaius abruptly reaches out, grasping his wrist, and he stills, eyes widening incrementally at the determined clasp. "What would you ask of me?"

"What you will see tonight is the worst of us," Gaius says urgently, brown eyes boring into the other man's. "Promise me you will never believe that's all that we are. We're so much more." '

 

\- Map of the World, Chapter 11

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/In-the-Grove-556393471


End file.
